Mal Entendido
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Maora piensa que Maguri ya no la quiere... que prefiere a Shizumasa... y Maguri piensa que Maora perdio el interes en el... quien diria que un mal entendido podria dar rienda suelta y aclararlo todos aquellos sentimientos acumulados... MaoraxMaguri YAOI


Yohooooooooooooooooooooooou otro de mis locos fics

Yohooooooooooooooooooooooou otro de mis locos fics! Esta vez en un one short XD tenia muchas ganas desde hacia tiempo de hacer un fic de esta pareja pero no sabia que hacer exactamente y aquí esta! Espero les guste!

**Mal entendido**

Hacia días que Maora se comportaba muy extraño… y Maguri no lo pasaba por alto… todo comenzó la semana pasada

FLASH BACK:

-hey! Maora! Vamos a almorzar juntos! – dice Maguri acercándose a su "amiguita" con cara de querer hacer algo mas que almorzar

-lo siento Maguri hoy no será, tengo cosas que hacer chauu! – Maora salio pirada del student council, Maguri decidió ir tras ella y ver que hacia… cuando la vio estaba saliendo el baño vestido como un chico?! Eso no era nada en comparación a lo que vio después… se reunía con unas chicas y reían juntos… seguramente ya se había cansado de el… o eso pensó

END FLASH BACK

-Maora—

-lo siento Maguri tengo prisa! – salio de ahí

-Mao-chan ha estado muy extraña últimamente verdad, Ushio? – comenta Haine del otro lado de la habitación

-le he visto estar mucho con unas chicas del ultimo año -.-

-'del ultimo año?! Son del ultimo año?! Esas tipas están buenísimas!! Y si Maora ya no me quiere…?' – Maguri salio corriendo del lugar dejando a todos con una interrogante. Busco a Maora por todos lados hasta que dio con ella, estaba saliendo del baño vestido como chico?! De nuevo?! Lo siguió hasta el patio donde descansaban tranquilamente las mismas chicas con las que lo vio la primera vez mientras comían

-hola chicas! Lamento haberlas hecho esperar – dijo Maora sentándose junto a las muchachas

-Maora-sama! Para nada! No hemos esperado mucho

-e-etto… Maora-sama… esto es para usted – dijo otra chica sonrojándose fuertemente mientras le entregaba un obento

-enserio? Wa! Gracias! Se ve delicioso!

-y-yo lo prepare…

-wao eres una excelente cocinera! – dijo devorando su comida claro que tomando en cuenta los modales

-'esas tipas!! Quieren quitarme a MI Maora! Pero eso no se los voy a permitir!' – salio corriendo con dirección al student council – Haine! Ushio! – llego sin aliento – necesito su ayuda!

-que para Maguri? Por que estas tan ajetreado?

-que quieres yakuza? -.-

-0-0—0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-00-0--0-0

-y asi lo lograra Maora-sama! Vera que estará rendido a—

-hey! Chicas como están? – dijo una chica con mas bien voz de hombre perturbado

-O.O

-solo pasaba por aquí… que tal si hacemos algo juntas? Shiizun! – lo llamo ya que lo vio pasando – hagamos algo juntoos!

-M-Maguri-sama?! – Maguri estaba vestido con el uniforme que le sobraba a de Haine y con la peluca que uso en la obra de cinderella

-Maguri no baka! – dijo cuando vio a Maguri abrazado a Shizumasa. Maora se fue de allí muy enojado, celoso y triste

-oe! Maora!

-Maguri-sama…

-Maora-sama solo nos estaba pidiendo unos concejos… para poder atraerlo mas a usted… dijo que veía que tenia mas interés en Shizumasa-sama que en ella - Maguri corrió tras Maora pero no la encontraba.

Corrió a cambiarse ya que se sentía ridículo corriendo por la academia vestido de chica y al parecer a Maora no le había gustado, luego fue a buscarlo. Media hora después de correr la encontró… estaba en el patio donde una vez casi se besaba con Shizumasa… estaba sentado recostado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados… parecía estar en suma paz pero si mente era un torbellino

-'Maguri… ama a Shuzimasa… a mi me olvido… yo ya no le importo… tal vez debería… rendirme… y volver a ser hombre… yo solo me vestía como chica por el… para que no se viera extraño… pero aun así… no ve… mi esfuerzo… a pesar de que todos los días yo…' – fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una ramita partirse

-Maora… - este solo lo ignoro poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección contraria – Maora! – se detuvo sin voltear – Shizumasa y yo… - no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir sobre el y Shizumasa… estaba triste… sabia que iba a decirle que le gustaba Shizumasa y que ya para el no era nada… no quería escuchar eso así que corrió de allí.

Maguri no se quedo atrás, no quería perderlo de vista de nuevo, no quería alejarse de el chico que amaba con toda su alma.

-Maora detente! – corría lo mas rápido que podía pero sin lugar a dudas Maora tenia la ventaja el había estado en clubes de deporte y atletismo a diferencia de maguri que, a pesar de que se le daba bien, jamás entro a ningún club – detente!! – se estaba cansando y lo estaba perdiendo – YOSHITAKA! – Maora se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre, al voltear vio a Maguri estampado en el piso sentado agarrando aire y tratando de normalizar su respiración – a… - intentaba pronunciar palabra pero estaba agotado – a..yudame… a recostarme… del… muro… - dijo como pudo, Maora paso el brazo de Maguri por su cuello y su brazo por la cintura de el ayudándolo a pararse y a recortarse del muro, sentándose ambos

-debiste haberte detenido – dijo Maora sin mirarlo a los ojos recostado del muro a su lado tratando de que su respiración fuera normal para no dar a entender que estaba tan agotado como el

-no… tenia que alcanzarte… no podía permitir que te alejaras…

-'solo es lastima… lo se…' – pensó dolido con todo aquello

-yo te quería decir que… - Maora bajo aun mas la mirada ocultándola entre su flequillo, - entre Shizumasa y yo… - intentaba encontrar la mirada del chico pero no lo lograba así que se poso frente a el arrodillado entre sus piernas y le susurro al oído – las chicas me contaron… estabas celoso? - a Maora se le escapo un suspiro al sentir los labios húmedos de su chico posarse sobre su cuello, su zona mas sensible – responde… - seguía dando besos húmedos a su calido cuello y como consecuencia haciendo que el chico bajo el se le escaparan suspiros, intento acercarse a su boca pero Maora quito su rostro

-'posiblemente ya beso a Shizumasa…'

-entre Shiizun y yo no hay nada mas que amistad… - dijo algo molesto, Maora solo esta pensativo – deberías saberlo ya… si no por que crees que estoy aquí?? – no recibió respuesta así que aproximo su rostro al pensativo de Maora dando un respingo por la sorpresa

-n-no… es—pera – dijo entre el beso intentando detener a su pareja que hacia oídos sordos – e-espera – era imposible detener al rubio… y no es que el se quisiera detener tampoco pero – Maguri… aun estoy como chico – Maguri no dejaba de darle cortitos y húmedos besos en los labios para luego pasar a su cuello – Maguri aun estoy vestido como chico… deja que me cambie… - dijo por fin cuando Maguri paso a su cuello

-y eso que? – dijo sin dejar su oficio – te molesta que seamos chicos? Es por eso que estabas con aquellas chicas? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos esta vez

-n-no me molesta que seamos chicos… pensé que a ti si…

-a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto…

-estaba con las muchachas por que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien… y ellas aceptaron ayudarme y darme consejos para no perderte

-por que no le pediste ayuda a Ushio?! Hasta a Haine hubiera aceptado que le pidieras consejos! Pero te fuiste con las mas buenas y guapas de toda la academia! Me hizo pensar mal!

-estabas celoso…? – dijo sonriendo perversamente

-y-yo?! – lo miro por un instante y se resigno – si… por que decir que no si es verdad…

-jeje lo sabia! – tomo a su amado rubio del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro - de verdad no te molesta que este como chico…?

-por que no mejor te lo demuestro… - se acerco rápidamente a sus labios poseyéndolo como solo el sabia hacerlo pero claro que Maora no se quedo atrás, también le respondía con el mismo ímpetu.

El primero en saborear la boca del otro fue Maguri, sabia que aun después de tanto tiempo conociéndose el uno al otro a Maora le daba pena comenzar.

Sintió como la lengua de su amado estaba rozando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar, Maora acepto rápidamente provocándole un escalofríos al sentir la lengua de su amado dentro de su boca pero respondiendo de la misma forma en que Maguri lo hacia.

Sus lenguas tenían una dura batalla chocando desesperadamente.

Maora se había cansado de estar bajo el… se había olvidado de la pena y había volteado a Maguri recostándolo del muro quedando el al frente sin deshacer el beso

Ahora Maguri era el que tenia al chico entre sus piernas tomándolo del cuello para profundizar el beso.

Rompió el beso teniendo como respuesta un gemido de desacuerdo. Paso a saborear el cuello del rubio con ímpetu dejando pequeñas marcas moradas.

Le desato el cabello que tenia amarrado a un lazo haciendo que cayera sobre sus dedos enredándose en ellos, sabia que a Maora le gustaba que le sobaran el cabello le causaba escalofríos y al rubio le encantaba ver como la piel del moreno se erizaba.

Desato la corbata del rubio y su camisa dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a un poco mas debajo de su pecho, conocía la zona sensible del rubio, puso su boca a escasos milímetros del pequeño pezón varonil del rubio dudando un poco dejando que su aliento lo acariciara levemente, subió la mirada y el rubio estaba sonrojado fuertemente con los ojos cerrados un poco apretados esperando que el chico continuara. No espero mas tiempo y metió el pequeño pezón se Maguri en su boca.

Al rubio se le erizo la piel al sentir la boca de su amado en esa zona tan sensible para el.

Una de las manos de Maora pasaba una y otra vez por su espalda por entre la camisa desabotonada y con la otra libre apretó el otro pezón de Maguri.

Escucharon a lo lejos el timbre de la academia… debían volver… y por lo lejos que se escuchaba tenían que caminar bastante.

No querían separarse… querían continuar… pero sus compañeros podrían preocuparse… además de que no era el lugar para continuar algo así.

Se separaron pesadamente muy sonrojados

-parece q-que debemos v-volver… - dijo Maora un poco débilmente, se había comenzado a despertar y sono el timbre… por eso había dudado si hacerlo o no… pero ya no podían continuar

-s-si… - Maguri también había comenzado a despertar… que desagradable tener que ir a la academia en ese estado… con lo que tenían que caminar esperaba que volviera a la normalidad… - no te gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche… - una mano traviesa acaricio la virilidad de Maora un poco fuerte arrancándole un gemido ronco – y continuáramos…?

-me encantaría… - dijo saboreando sus propios labios haciendo que el rubio se calentara mas – ahora mejor vamonos antes de que decidan venir a buscarnos… o continúe con lo que empezamos…

Maora ayudo a parar a Maguri quien parecía aun no querer irse, entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron la caminata de regreso a la academia, ya querían que fuera de noche para continuar con su cometido…

Maguri se detuvo haciendo que Maora volteara

-que pasa? – el rubio lo callo con un beso muy salvaje con dos de sus dedos apretó el pezón del moreno haciendo que abriera la boca por la impresión, Maguri aprovecho de introducir su lengua y jugar un rato mas con su moreno.

Estuvieron 10 minutos besándose fuertemente, casi agarraban aire entre el beso, no querían romperlo pero tenían que hacerlo por que en vez de dos iban a ser "cuatro" personitas allí…

-Y-Yoshi-taka… - dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, cerro los ojos recostando su frente de la de Maora – T-Te amo…

-yo… también te amo – continuaron con su camino muy felices por fin se había aclarado todo! Maguri no quería a Shizumasa! Y Maora no estaba enamorado de una chica! Todo fue un mal entendido! Daban gracias a Dios mentalmente ya que no imaginaban una vida lejos del otro.

_Un mal entendido puede causar desdicha, dolor y sufrimiento, puede abrir una herida que fue cerrada con dificultad y puede hasta destrozar una amistad pero algunas veces puede ser la causa de nuestra felicidad solo hay aclarar todo para descubrir un nuevo horizonte._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin! espero que les haya gustado!! No me convenció mucho XD pero bueno! Me encanta Yoshitaka ¬ lo amo XDD nos vemus luego!! Dejen review! Bye!

.:Miyano Sora:.


End file.
